1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding work tables and more particularly pertains to a new folding work table for mounting to a wall structure so that the folding work table may be folded out of the way when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of folding work tables is known in the prior art. More specifically, folding work tables heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 5,322,022; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,414; U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,225; U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,628; U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,326; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,007.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new folding work table. The inventive device includes a table top with a support leg structure pivotally coupled to a lower face of the table top adjacent a first end edge of the table top. A mounting board is pivotally coupled to a second end edge of the table top. The lower face of the table top has a generally U-shaped track with an elongate channel extending therealong. At least one C-clamp is provided having a generally C-shaped frame has a pair of opposing ends defining a break therebetween. One of the ends of the frame of the C-clamp has a pivot ball slidably disposed in the channel of the track.
In these respects, the folding work table according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a wall structure so that the folding work table may be folded out of the way when not in use.